Patching an opening within a wire or fiberglass screen can be tedious and troublesome, not to mention the fact that they often are very noticable and do not blend well into the screen itself.
In reviewing the prior art in the area of screen patching, there is found devices and methods such as those shown and disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,749,755; 1,792,594; 1,927,826; 1,998,033; 2,283,803; 2,487,830; 2,272,196.
Most of the approaches to patching screens appear to be complicated and many involve attempting to place a screen type insert into the opening that is intended to be patched. This approach is especially difficult because the screen insert must be connected and intergrated to the main screen having the opening to be patched. Often, the utilization of a screen insert leaves a very noticable and sometimes unsightly screen area, again especially in the area where the insert is connected to the main screen. In addition, it is possible that in connecting these inserts within the main screen, that some jagged and sharp edges might be exposed so as to present a safety hazard to children.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a method and apparatus for patching screens that is relatively simple and easy and which after completion leaves a clean and neat area about the portion of the screen that has been patched.